Journey of the Flame
by Antifreke
Summary: Journey of the Flame is a Samurai XRurouni Kenshin fanfic. It is centered around the ill begotten son of Lord Shishio Makota. This tells of his journey into manhood, and the trials in reforging his fathers lost legacy.


It was said there was a weapon, a weapon of intense proportions, a weapon that was considered the most dangerous blade in all of the lands.  
I opened my eyes, the filtered light of morning floating hazily over my body. The red burning of fire contained inside of me still shown clearly, the warning to all those who approach me, reading warning. My home lay in ruins, a wasteland of ashes. My entire town burned to the ground, every being killed for the faults of one. I stood up, the ground slightly wet from the morning dew..

" they shall pay..every last one of them.."  
I looked around as I stepped through the town. The same thing like this has been happening to random villages, threats of death and waste to all those who failed to comply with the wishes of the few. It burned inside of me the feelings of hatred, the hatred of those who dared to destroy what I had loved. My family, my friends, all I had ever know was gone. I looked over my right shoulder, the black ground where my home once stood…

Silently, the wind crept over the land, ashes and soot floating above the ground. I stepped into the place in which I was raised. The hell hole of a home, now ruined forever, stained with the blood of my family. I fell to my knees, no emotions coming, no thought of remorse, or sadness or depression, nothing. I closed my eyes, running through the past night.

They came into our town under the cover of the evening fog, the on coming storms prelude. They stuck down all those who dared to challenge them. I opened my eyes, my head swelling with thoughts, the break in skin still emerged on the left side of my forehead. I had challenged them, and lives. Their mistake would be their downfall. I smiled no thoughts of happiness, only of death and sorrow. The works of those men, the sight of them fleeing the town as it erupted into flames. I had been struck, a club had sent me into the ground, my head bleeding, my mind and body unconscience as I lay there in the grass. They had thought they had finished me. . . they were wrong. . . I stood up, the ragged ashes of bodies, silverware scattered everywhere. Pots and pans barely visible through the black soot and ashes…

"their time has come. . ."  
I had given up everything to track them down. My mind was set to the cause, nothing could stop me now. I walked into the kitchen, picking up the sack of gold that was kept safe. I could have gone through every home, stealing their money, but why steal from the fallen. They shall take it with them. I had nothing else, that money, barely over one fifty yen. The legacy I had inherited had fallen years ago, the great Shishio Makota fallen at the hands of Kenshin Himura.  
"ironic…his sword shall be mine now…"

I stepped through the ashes, walking through where a door should have been, and out into the back of the large fielded yard. The entire smiting station was once his, his early trainingroom inside it. . I stepped into it, a long steel box hidden among the ashes clearly shining through the black soot that covered it. I smiled as I picked it up, breaking the lock and opening it.  
"the samurai sword.. now you are mine"

I took the sword, the long slender blade still sharp, the end razor like. I smirked slightly, slashing across with the sword, listening tothe hiss of the blade as it moved. I tucked it away under my cloak, stepping through where the main wall used to be, and out into the yard. Even the grass was slightly scorched with the heat of battle. The more and more I thought about it, the more free from my feelings I became. I looked back down at the box, a letter there..  
"what the.."  
I picked it up, curios, but interested. It was older, not too old, but not recent.. I opened it up still wondering..

_Sir Makota,  
I have wrote this letter in the utmost urgency. It has been of great loss to all of the Juppongatana. By the time that you receive this letter, the revolution will be over, and I will probably be gone. I have included in this letter a map fo the Alter of the Six Shrines, the Head Quarters that I made for the Clan that I controlled. I know that I never had the privilege of meeting you, but I wanted you to know that I did know who you are. I want you to read this, and realize the legacy that you bare. Your name will spread fear throughotu the world. I ask one thing of you. I wish for you to take up my work. The most powerful skill in the world awaits you in my lair..Go there..and continue my legacy..  
Sincerely,  
Chou_

…flashBack…  
" Very good work Usui. . . very good.."  
He smiled, overlooking the pass, leaning a bit over the edge of the lookout. Kyoto was plainly visible this early. The young Seta walked out of the shrine, smiling like always.

" Morning Mister Shishio! You goin on that trip today?"  
" Yes Seta..To Kayoto. . ."  
" I hope you have fun! Im going on an errand with Anji, so we will be back later!"  
Anji stepped out of the shrine, his large monkish body easily taking up most of the passageway used to get here. I looked up at the fallen monk, master of his style.  
"Anji..enjoy your trip.."  
" Thank you Lord Shishio, I bid you a safe journey."

The monk turned, Seta smiling as he flipped his sword onto his shoulder. The morning light glowed brightly as I sat upon the horse given to me last night. I took a few gallops forward, my pack already prepared for this trip. Yumi comes running out, the mummy man grabbing her in his arms..

" Lord shishio! Wait! Be safe my love.."  
" I will be fine..don't worry about it."  
"that is a long way away, are you sure this is enough?"  
" I am sure..this is fine, its enough. ."

She smiled, wrapping her arm around me as she pressed her lips to my face. I smiled her soft touch comforting my heavy burns. She grinned, letting go slowly as she sat the little package of meat into the burlap sack. She kissed me again, handing me the bag to take on my way out.

" you will return tomorrow, will you not?"  
" I may..I may not..it depends on the weather.."  
" yes..the weather..i packed you an extra cloak.."  
" you worry to much Yumi.. Ill be fine. It is just a quick little trip to Kayoto.. I have to pick up something special..."

…reality…

I turned and walked towards the door of the room, the bag across my back, the upper part of my cloak down. I turned and smiled at her once more, stepping out of the room The journey to Kyoto would be quick and easy. I was already in Kyoto, so All I really had to do was climb the bloody mountain. I stepped out of the room, the small inn likable. I was enjoying the climate of this area, warn and moist, but not too hot. I looked around the area, the mountain peaks on the horizon. It was amazing that that mountain housed the lair of the legendary Shishio Makota. It had arrived to the point where I did not reply my last name in public for fear of the consequences. MY father was on the verge of overthrowing the entire country and taking over, but that red haired man. . . . . . Kenshin Himura interfered., slaying my father .

I slowly walked through the city, looking around, old warriors, drawn into the flow of time sitting about, drinking sake and playing cards. Many of them probably at one time served my father..There journey up the pathway was rather difficult, time had far outdated the trail, the path barely clear to my eyes. If It were not for the map in my possession, I would not have been able to find it. Smiling, I slashed through the brushes.

"what could he have meant my a legendary skill. . . is it a new type of attack..maybe a dance?"  
I stepped forward more, smiling as I thought about it.  
"oh well hahaha…"  
I contineud to wonder as I walked, wondering more and more what could be up there. IT had to be outdated by now, no way it could still be as powerful as during my fathers time.

"what are you saying.. you never knew him, he abandoned you, left you . . "  
I thought more and more..wondering more and more. .  
"of course not. . he was busy with the revolution. That's the path that he chose, and he is bound to his decision. He did it well. . "

I reached the platform finally, the overlook site beautiful. This was the place I saw in the flashback. I turned abruptly, looking behind me. There were the rectangle alters, just as were said. I smiled as I began to walk down the path, the overbrush spilling onto the dirt pathway, vines hanging from the shrines. I reached the door, the large steon doors moving as I knocked on them.

"what the hell…"  
I walked in, not hesitating about anythign, ready to go…  
The darkness consumed me instantly, working its way around me in an attemt to get me lost. I stepped to the right, following the map closely. Turning left, I wlaked forward, the ground rising under me as I followed the map, nto wanting to look around. After about 20 minutes, I came to a door with lights on it. They were lit up..no one was supposed to be here…  
"once again, what the hell…"  
-  
I opened the door, popping my head inside it to take a look around. It was a long empty hallway…

Members of my fathers private army used to walk these halls daily. I saluted a large portrait hanging on the wall, nodding my head at my father as I passed.. I walked the long corridors, the barren hallways set to confuse trespassers, my fathers custom made lair intricate in design. I continued walking ,stepping out of the main doors and into the caverns, the opening to my new private headquarters. I walked through the many levels of the caverns, stopping before two guards.

Their faces grew stern, their bodies rising to meet me. They drew their weapons, asking for trouble instantly.  
"who dares disturb this sacred place!"  
"I do…who are you.."  
"that is for us to know, and you to find out!"  
"names Homura..son of Shishio.."  
" welcome Lord Makota!  
" who are you..."  
"We knew you would return here . . .Lord Shishio told us you would come…"  
" and that means what.. who are you idiots. tell me now."  
" we are the guardians of the shrine, we make sure no one enters here who doesn't belong here.."

Part 2…

They smiled and saluted, beginning to open the large stone entryway to the main hall. I stood there, the darkness flooding back into the pathways in which it had emerged from. . The doors opened all the way, spreading a clear view to the six shrine covers. I stepped into the room, the levels of dust standing still, time frozen. I looked down, observing the floor. There were a pair of foot prints through the dust. Someone had been here lately, I could tell. Lately, it had to have at least been in the last year or two. I took a few more steps, looking at a large pillow chair laying on the floor of a square cut out section.  
"what is this place…"

"that is where Lord Shishio sat. . . it was his throne so to speak . . ."  
"yes..i remember now.. This is where I sat I do believe.. you cant tell its me can you..?"  
I stepped forward, stepping up onto the seat, smiling as I sat down and took a feel at the pillow. The dust rose off of it, raising slightly into the air before falling back down to the planets reality. I looked up at the guards.  
"do you know why I am here?"

The guards frowned, not knowing and slightly confused at me asking.  
" I asked you a question.."  
" we apologize sir. No. we do not know the reason you are here, but we know that you would come."  
I let out a heavy sigh, their information telling me absolutely nothing.  
"I have returned..now its our turn..let us rebuild..and reprepare for war.. "  
their faces lit up at the thought of a new Juppongatana, at the thought of a new army, and a new era. I smiled and stood up, raising my arm, the bandages wrapped lightly around it..  
"our time is now! On to Victory!"

"I looked at the guard puzzedly, wondering what he was talking about.  
"the sword?"  
"Yes!"  
I sprung back, their cry catching me off guard.  
"what do you mean . . the weapon is a sword?"  
They smiled once more, ready to explain the reasoning of the sword.. I began to drift off…  
" The Mogenjin.. . ."  
could this entire thing be over a sword?

.:flashback:…

The heat swung through the room, the pounding of steel igniting flames and sparks through all areas. The Man Shakku, a great and powerful blacksmith, was creating two swords. This was his first, a weapon of the damned, of true power, of strength, anger, and rage.. The strength of the weapon would be immense, the skill required to use it even greater. The man swung around screaming, letting out a war cry as he slammed his hammer into the sword once more, grabbing the flaming hilt and slamming it into the water.  
"aahh..it is complete…"

He lifted it up, the sword perfect in every way, its strength balanced perfectly. Nothing could make it a better weapon besides a sharper edge. The saw toothed sword was powerful, but it would take years and years of usage to make its greatness ten fold, to make the greatness legendary, legendary.

Flashback part 2…

The man walked outside, the sun setting into early evening. He had a long day of work, and there was little that could be done. His head shot up, alarmed. He quickly took up a weapon..  
"who are you?"  
"Just a friendly by passer Shakku…"  
"you…you know my name!"  
"of course I do…you made me my sword.."  
"wha?"

"Yes Shakku…im here for the Mogenjin.."  
Shakku looked over towards the shadows, stuttering a bit. He looked at the man for a few minutes, smiling as he began to laugh at him…  
"you…take my sword….Good One!"  
"oh..i plan to do more than that…"  
Shakkus face became grave, afraid, terrified..  
"who are you…"

"Shishio Makota…that is all that you need to know of me ."  
The figure in the shadows disappeared, appearing beside Shakku. The small sword came across, slicing through Shakkus neck,blood spurting out , his body falling straight to the ground. The man laughed, his long flaring red hair dangling towards the ground as he kicked down the door to the Swordsmiths door.  
"that's what im looking for.."  
The long saw blade sat there, upright, still cooling..  
"its still warm…amazing work Shakku…good job…"  
His laugh floated through the shop, a haunting sound…"

:Reality…

I smiled…a sword..that's not what I was here for..  
" you fools.. you dare attempt to fool me.. I was told there was a skill here that would allow me to become a legend, a Legend like my father! A legendary warrior, a man known throughout this nations history!"

The two guards shuddered in fear, my voice rising, my eyes still ignited in flame. I turned and looked up, his private office to the left, a shrine behind his seat, raised with his image. Without hesitating, I walked over to his office room. I grabbed the door, the cold bronze handle not moving, a layer of dust over it. I took a step back, my right foot raising as I slammed it into the door. The door shot open, slamming into the wall beside it.

"that's what I want to do.. and that is what I am going to do…"

I peered into the darkness, the light barely entering the room. I walked back over to the shrine, picking up one of the blazing torches.  
"you shouldn't go in there sir."  
"then come over here and stop me.."  
their expressions changed, angered but listening. I smiled slightly, turning and heading into the darkness.

I stepped into the room, the light spreading slowly, time and darkness had crept over everything, freezing it in time. The room was a mess, the walls singed from the fire, chairs knocked over and the furniture scattered. I sat the torch down, propping it up as I stepped over to his desk.

"all of your stuff is still here.. this should be interesting.."  
I blew down across the desk, receiving a layer of dust erupting into my face. My hand rubbed along the papers, spreading more dust everywhere. I picked up a letter, a note from his prostitute lover. It was pathetic really, the love that they shared, blinded by each other.

"stupid man. You loved her when she held you back, and still that powerful. Amazing."  
I continued to dig through all of the piles of papers, scrounging through his desk drawers. A knife and a pistol in the same drawer, that was odd to see. Only someone who as power, but has a slight dear of those around him could handle a gun In a clan. It didn't really surprise me, I didn't know what he was really like after all.

"What is it that you want me to find here.. what did you bring me here for father.."  
I looked up at the bookshelf, his journal there.  
Smiling brightly, I slammed it down onto the desk, opening it up and beginning to read. Time passed, the books pages old and withering. I continued to read, learning of his ways, the lifestyle he had chosen, the amount of people he had slain, and of his manslayer ability. Was this what he had wanted me to find, what I was sent here for. IT couldn't have been, a manslayer? What was a manslayer..

I arose, slowly but swiftly. There was only one thing running through my mind now, the term used as manslayer. I had to learn of this. I picked up the torch, closing the journal and putting it back in its place. I stepped outside of the office, closing the door behind me.

"you two are well familiar with my fathers legacy, you have proven this to me already."  
Their faces grew grave, as if I were going to ask them to kill themselves.  
" I want you to tell me something important. Tell me what a manslayer is.."  
" a manslayer..a manslayer is.."

Flashback

The man lie there on the ground, blood seeping out of his forehead. A large group of men stood over him, their weapons drawn. The leader stepped up, challenging the fallen warrior..  
"your time has come makota. Prepare to die for all of the warriors you have killed, for all the life lost at your hands!"

He was a hired assassin, his skills the greatest in the land, but he had fallen in battle. The leader of the squad lept into the air, drawing his katana. As he came down, the fallen warrior looked up, smiling, almost laughing, not moving, but waiting.  
"you fool, you poor poor fool.."

He laughed, his eyes turning a crecent yellow, flashing then turning harvest moon gold. His body disappeared, the leader landing and looking around, puzzled.  
"where did he"  
His last words stopped, a sword, the Mogenjin through his chest from behind.  
The squad turned to run, their courage broken in the presence of the manslayer.

They got no where. As they turned, the warrior lept into the air, his blade shining in the moon. He landed on the ground, spinning as he sliced through two of them. His head raised, smiling evily. His eyes glowed in the moonlight, the fog rolling through the streets as he entered combat. He backflipped, flying through the air, his sword slicing through warriors as he flew through the air, spinning and doing acrobatics, bouncing off the ground, off the buildings, off the squads bodies, killing them as he landed on them.

"hahaha…."  
The warrior stood up, his blade drenched in blood, the bodies of the entire squad lying around him, fallen.  
"that is what you get for crossing me…"

reality

a manslayer. I knew it now. My mother was gone, my family, everything around me was dead, or soon to be dead. My entire life had been lost to the cause, and the stage of manslayer was just another level I had to reach. I smiled at the guards, remembering how my father had obtained this marvelous talent.

"how do we go up the mountain.."  
the guards looked puzzled, hesitating at first to tell me. The first stood, ready to ask me why, so I clutched the hilt of my sword. AS soon as he saw that, he knew not to mess with me.

"your father sealed the door shut, its behind his throne.."

I smiled as I walked up to the picture of my father, Lord Shishio in his prime, untouched by the fires of evil.  
"so . . a picture is what you hid it behind, smart one father."  
I lifted the picture off the wall, a wooden door behind it as I thought. I opened the door without hesitation, the guards gasping as I entered "sacred ground"

"you guys can stay here.. your not needed anymore"

They bowed to me, as they should, and turned, waiting for my return. I could feel the cold drafts of air coming from the exit above. I looked up the pathway, the ladder stretching at least five hundred feet. The surface was covered wit ha round hole, cut horizontal. I smiled and took hold of the ladder, climbing up it.

I reached the top, sweat trickling down my face as I looked down. That would be a hell of a long climb again. I smiled, walking forward in the darkness. Without thinking, I ran into a wall. I pressed my arms up against it, pushing with all of my strength. The door opened, me falling forward and out into the snow. It was cold, and I didn't have a jacket or a solid pair of shoes. My sandals didn't help much, so I kept them on anyways..

"this is how you did it.. you searched your soul and asked for it?"  
I looked up, the mountain peak ending in a flat area. My hand lifted up the cliff edge, grasping a rock as I intended on climbing up to it. My sandals werent very helpful here, but I continued on nevertheless. My muscles ached as I pulled myself up, the icy stones slick with time and weather. No one had been up here in a long time, and that was bluntly obvious. My head peered over the edge as I gazed across the platform. IT was oddly enough made out of wood and iron, the top of the peak a private training ground..

"well now. This is rather odd. My father had his own little arena up here. Smart idea old man"

I pulled myself up and stood there, gazing across the area, my face remained the same, my thoughts clear and discrete. My mission was to destroy those that took everything away from me. This is my mission, and this is what I was sent here to do. I turned and looked towards the middle, the snow falling heavily, the wind howling around me. An image appeared, a man a little taller than me, his red hair glowing in the darkness, his sword unsheathed at his side.

"so you want to get revenge huh.."  
"who are you. ."  
"who else.."  
"father!"  
"yes kid, I am your father, and I know why you're here.."  
"you became a manslayer here.. how did you do it?"  
" you have it in you, all you have to do is find it.."  
"how can I find it!"

" that's your problem now.."  
"tell me now!"  
My anger surged, the frustration of this comment erupting through me.  
" you have it.. think about what you want, and what you've lost.."  
I thought deep and hard, the thoughts of my fallen family, the lost friends, the villagers and townsfolk who had fallen that day, all of the things inside of me, all of the thoughts and issues inside of me.  
"I did it. .. tell me what happens now!"  
"obviously you didn't try hard enough.. come back here when you've trained more.."

Enraged, I drew my samurai sword, his first samurai sword. I took one step, a gust of wind blinding me as I was blown off of the platform. MY head cleared, my anger flaring. I thought about the man that had slain my mother and sister, my fallen father. I looked forward, the glow in my eyes emerging brightly. I smiled as I flipped, the samurai sword hitting the side and slamming into the rocks, slowing me down. I flipped off of it and landed on the exit to the tunnel.

My fingers twinged, my hands now feeling numb, the feeling of being a killer inside of me. I felt the anger emerge, my eyes yellow, the thoughts unfocused, only concentrating on one thing. . to kill…I was now a manslayer…now it was time to return to my mission, to find those that asked for death


End file.
